


Behind The Canvas

by Glitchy_Frills



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Darkiplier - Fandom, Nexis - Fandom, Shawn Flynn - Fandom, Shawn FlynnDarkiplier, TikTok - Fandom, dawn - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, nex - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BATIM, M/M, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Frills/pseuds/Glitchy_Frills
Summary: Everyone has a backstory.Even the man from the painting.(A story part of the 'Please, Take It' collection)
Relationships: Dawn - Relationship, Shawn Flynn/Darkiplier
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Exploring the studio first hand was different to seeing through a filter of someone else’s eyes. Things felt familiar but they knew it wasn’t because they had experienced it. Walking away from Shawn’s office the reflex to walk out of Heavenly Toys and down the stairs to the lobby to exit the studio and head home was starting to kick in. 

_ ‘Yes, let's go home. We don’t need to go looking for trouble.’ _

Nex knocked the side of their head harder than they should have with the palm of their hand. The sudden force hushed Shawn for the time being. 

“Everything alright, Nexis?” 

The baritone voice took him by surprise. They had been trying to clear away Shawn’s thoughts to replace them with their own. “Fine,” they said quickly. “Just getting used to things.” They rolled their shoulders and reached for their neck to rub it a little to release some tension. They didn’t know whether to take the concern Dark was showing as something for them or for Shawn. Strangely enough the demon was quick to understand the situation. They would have guessed it would have taken some getting used to. They themselves still need to get used to the fact that they now shared a body and could switch. Though getting used to hearing Shawn in the back of their mind was still something to come to terms with. 

“You seem very comfortable with what’s going on,” they pointed out bluntly as they stopped at the top of the stairs of Heavenly Toys. Looking around, ink was smudged everywhere as if someone, or something, had put up a fight in here. 

_ ‘More reason for us to get the hell outta’ here.’ _

Nexis responded out loud, “Weren’t you the one that wanted to search the studio for other employees?”

They were frustrated already with Shawn’s back and forth attitude. One minute he was begging them to save the others. Now he wanted to run away and get out of the studio. 

“Excuse me?” Dark asked confused. 

Nexis pointed to their head and rolled their eyes. 

Dark merely nodded remember that while Nexis was in control Shawn could still be heard by them. He watched as Nex spoke to Shawn out loud. They seemed to be arguing over something. 

“Problem?” His deep voice interrupted whatever conversation they seemed to be quarreling over. 

Nex looked over at Dark with a coy smirk on their face, “No problem. None.”

Dark could tell that they were lying but didn’t press them further. He shrugged his shoulder and began to make his way down the stairs. As he walked away he heard Nex following behind him. 

“Dark!’ They called after him. 

He stopped mid step and slowly turned his body to face Nex. With a raised eyebrow he gave them a look insinuating that he was acknowledging them. 

Nex stopped short of colliding into Dark by quickly recovered and regained their composure by using the stairs handrail. The silence between them encouraged Nex to fill it with their inquiries of the man that helped plant more desires into their host to suppress. Again they repeated what they had told him before, “You seem to be very comfortable with what’s been happening.”

Dark made no effort to respond. His face remained emotionless but kept his gaze focused on Nex. To Dark they just seemed to me stating the obvious.

Annoyed at this point, Next asked, “Why?”

“Why, what?” Dark questioned back. Nex tended to demand answers and get upset when they weren’t given. Turning the table on them always had different results. They tended to fight back with riddles or ignore the question all together. Dark took the opportunity to play with this new creature before him. 

Nex could see past his emotionless expression. Dark was taunting them. 

_ ‘Can you blame him? You do it to him and even me.’ _

“Shut up, Shawn!’ They shouted. 

Darks blank expression changed to one of concern. Nex growled and was about to pound their fist against their head but Dark was quick and grabbed them by the wrist. 

“Stop that. I won't have you injuring his body.”

The grip on their wrist was tight but not tight enough that it caused them any pain. With a forceful twist they managed to free themselves. “It’s my body too.”

Dark long glared at him as he dismissed their comment. “Answer my question and I’ll answer yours, Nexis. Why what?” He growled.

Hearing their name in his deep baritone voice sent a feeling through them that they couldn’t explain. Shawn felt it too and shouted at Nex that Dark was his. Rolling their eyes he mentally told Shawn to relax. 

Verbally he repeated his question to Dark for the third time. “Why are you so comfortable with what’s happened? The ink monster infested studio. Your companion having so many suppressed desires it created a whole other being.” They laughed out loud at how ridiculous it all sounded. “Granted you are a demon but this couldn’t have been something you saw coming.”

Nex found the situation amusing but Dark didn’t. He turned away from them and walked down to the last step and sat down. He thought of removing the suit jacket he was wearing but decided against it. Looking down at it he knew sooner or later he’d have to replace it. Hopefully with one that had yet to encounter ink. The thoughts of his fashion choices left when he felt Nex’s weight shift the step he was sitting on. Dark didn’t look up at them. Instead he kept his gaze forward as Nex took a seat next to him. He could feel them looking at him; waiting for him to answer their question. Dark chuckled to himself. Sure this place that he ended up in was very peculiar but it was nothing compared to what he had been through to get there. 

‘ _Why is he laughing?’_ Shawn questioned as he watched through Nex’s eyes. 

Nex only shrugged. Not wanting to interrupt whatever the demon was processing in his mind. 

‘ _I’m surprised you are keeping quiet. Not very like you.’_

Nex rolled their eyes as they mentally replied, “I wanna know his story. My actions are selfish.” 

‘ _Should have guessed.’_ Shawn continued to watch Dark through Nex. He too wanted to know why Dark was adjusting to everything so quickly. Sure, he came to him through a painting. But the fact that there are actual monsters running around what should have been a normal animation studio would have resulted in him reacting differently. 

“Your companion would also like to know the answer to my question. If that helps encourage you to share...”

“Shawn?” 

His voice sounded light and romantic, saying his name which made Shawn wish it was him in control next to Dark instead of Nex. 

“Yeah,” he responded harshly. “Him. There’s no one else up here.” They tapped their forehead and under their breath and said, “Thankfully.”

_ ‘Hey! I should be the one saying that! I’m the host!’  _

Dark let out a loud laugh that he couldn’t hold in, “Good to know.” He looked to Nex and focused on their eyes. There were big differences that he could see. Nex’s eyes tended to be relaxed and sultry but filled with determination and something else that made Dark worry of what they were truly capable of doing. While Shawn’s were completely different. His eyes were bright and in them he could see the curiosity and creativity that he had inside. He knew if given the opportunity he could lose himself in just his gaze. 

His mind began to imagine that it was Shawns eyes he was locked onto instead of Nex’s. His kind caring eyes that couldn’t truly be described with mere words. Dark’s image of Shawn felt so real before him that he began to lean forward. His lips wanting nothing more than two become one with his loving companion. Suddenly he felt a stinging strike against his cheek. 

“Pull yourself together, Dark, before your ‘ ** _companion_** ’,” they pointed to their head with a flourish, “blows a gasket and forces a switch.”

Dark took a moment to compose himself before asking the question that struck his mind as soon as he heard Nex’s words. 

“Force a switch?”

Nex sided eyed him, “Yeah. It’s a new situation but it's pretty obvious that forcing a change in control is…,” they paused and thought of the perfect words to describe the fate they would face if things weren’t taken seriously and safely. They turned to face the handsome demon sitting beside them. The reason Shawn seemed to want to throw caution to the wind. “It can be lethal.” 

Dark knew that Nex was serious but wanted more information. Was switching control a thing that Shawn should be doing? Nex was powerful and it gave Dark a sense of relief knowing that if he wasn’t around at least Shawn had Nex. 

“Lethal? How?”

Nex sighed. They seemed exasperated by Dark’s questioning. “It takes a lot of energy and focus to switch control.” Dark remained silent, Nex took it as encouragement to explain further. “If either of us is physically or mentally drained, switching can harm the body we reside in leaving it unable to hold the both of us. Meaning one of us would be sacrificed to keep the body going.”

“Who would be sacrificed?” He had a feeling he knew the answer but wanted to hear Nex confirm his fear.

Nex didn’t look at Dark as he matter-of-factly answered, “Whoever is forcing the switch. The body will see it as an attack and do what it has to to survive.” 

“The body can turn on you?”

“Sure can,” they replied too cheerily. “It’s a living vessel that’s been granted gifts,” Nex pointed at themselves, “by this so-called Creator that Joey made a deal with. Shawn is the primary host and it comes with benefits but if he tries to hurt himself, and forcing control is hurting himself, the body will take action. Forcing back the energy and granting it to the other entity the energy to reside alone.” 

“Does this only apply to Shawn or are you also at risk of this happening? It shouldn’t just be Shawn who holds the responsibility and ends with consequences.” He almost growled; anger rising at the idea that Shawn and he alone were held accountable for something even Nex was capable of doing. 

Nex nonchalantly waved their hand, “Calm down, demon. It applies to me too. The thing is I fully know my limits. If I was able to take full control I would have done it by now.”

Dark was about to reach over and strangle Nex, their next few words kept him from doing it. “But I need Shawn. Without him I know I wouldn’t have half the ability I possess. It was his repressed emotions and desires that help create the astonishing incubus you see before you.” Nex flashed a seductive smile but the facade they were trying to keep up melted away as they sighed and their shoulders slouched allowing them to rest their forearms on their knees while looking at Dark. 

The look they were giving him drove Dark to speak, “What is with the look, Nexis?”

Nex’s smile was back and he chuckled to themselves., “Well, you know more about me. How about you finally answer some of our questions.”

“Our?” Dark echoed. 

Nodded Nex’s said, “I told you that he’d like to know more of why you seem so calm about the ink infested hell you found yourself in.”

“This is nothing compared to what I’ve been through,” Dark replied sighing. 

Nex raised a curious eyebrow at his words. “Do tell.” Nex sounded more eager then they would have liked but Shawn’s curiosity and excitement to know more of the man that had captured his heart seemed to be overflowing. 

Dark took a deeper sigh. Letting the air fill every available space in his lungs. He hadn’t told anyone his story. No chosen one that had revived the painting had ever lived long enough for him to share anything besides his name. He was starting to feel the sadness of his past memories. He was never regretful of anything but he still felt sorrowful. Not for the lost, had they been truly worthy they would have lived. His sadness came from the roots of his cursed journey. Hatred and anger for the one that decided his fate. Taking any choice he had until now. 

“Get comfortable, Nex.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nex leaned back and adjusted themselves enough that their elbows allowed them to comfortably rest themselves on the wooden steps. They waited patiently for Dark to continue.He seemed lost in whatever thoughts and memories were rushing through his mind. Nex wanted to move him along and get him talking but Shawn pleaded for them to give Dark time to gather himself and his thoughts. 

“I have an older sister…,” Dark began, his voice deep but monotone. No emotions crossed his face at the mention of his sister. 

Nex chuckled, “Seems like everyone has a secret sister.”

_‘Samantha wasn’t a secret!’_ Shawn shouted at Nex. _‘It’s just remembering her hurts too much.’_

“You know bringing her up hurts Shawn. Continue to trigger bad memories for my companion and I won’t hesitate in keeping this information you seem to be craving.”

He didn’t even look back at Nex. His gaze and focus never shifted. Nex adjusted themselves to sit up. Their face was a little shocked at his statement to withhold information. How could he tell that they themselves were eager to know more about his story. 

“You are not as secretive as you make yourself out to be, Nexis. I can feel the desire to know more.”

Nex was about to combat his remark but was interrupted. 

“Don’t try to blame this on Shawn. He may want the same information but he wants it to know me better. You on the other hand see it as knowing more of your opponent,” Dark turned his head and looked at Nex and winked. 

Nex didn’t say a word. They reclined back to the position they were before and kept quiet. Dark returned his gaze to looking forward. This was the place he’d spent the longest. It was strange to have been in the same place for so long. 

“My sister, Celine, and I had a very interesting relationship. Growing up she would tell me of her nightmares. She had this fear of one day going blind. I always had to remind her that they were merely dreams. That maybe if she stopped reading so many books of witches and spells the dreams might cease.”

“Did she take your advice? Did the nightmares stop?” Nex asked.

Dark sighed, “She never listened to me but after time the dreams and nightmares weren’t discussed. She found something else to focus on. Or rather someone.” He shrugged his shoulders, “She fell in love with my best friend. He grew up with my sister and I. I should have seen it coming. We were extremely close. Their love didn’t change our dynamic. Or so I thought.”

Nex’s mind was not only racing with questions of their own bunt with Shawn’s as well. Some similar, some different. One stuck out among them all was what did his sister have to do with him being trapped in a painting and ending up in a studio infested with ink and monsters. Finding it best by to interrupt they remained quiet as Dark talked them through his past. 

“Our friend group wasn’t just the three of us. There was another. He was the odd ball; an adventurous type. My sister admired him greatly. He would come and go but it never seemed as if time had even passed.” Dark rubbed his hands together. The motion and feeling of his skin creating warmth that he oddly found comforting. “He disappeared though for a while.”

“Why?”

The sound of Nex’s voice brought him out of the gray fog that came with the memories occupying his mind. He didn’t answer their question but continued on with what his mind was processing. “My sister married our best friend. It was fine for awhile. Celine enjoyed the life they had before so she thought bonding themselves to one another would be the next logical step.”

“Did that bother you?” Nex asked for Shawn. 

The question burned his thoughts. He had never been asked what he truly thought of his best friend and his older sister’s relationship. He just stood by and watched as they went from childhood sweethearts to man and wife. He just simply shrugged at Nex's question and continued.

“Things were simple at first but as time went on things developed and not for the best. Celine’s husband had always been interested in her hobbies but it eventually took over not just his life but their life as a couple.” 

Dark couldn’t stay seated. He needed to do something so he stood. His movement startled Nex. “She tried to share with me like she had done when we were children but I had my own life. I finally reached a goal that had been told to me I would never achieve. I had proved them wrong,” he smiled as he balled up his fists as he paced. 

“So you had a life before coming here?” Nex asked curiously. 

Dark stopped his pacing to look towards Nex. When they saw him looking at them they pointed to their head. He laughed when he saw Nex’s gesture. Of course it was strange having to wonder if the question was from Nex or Shawn but it was also amusing. 

Dark nodded, “Yes.” He stood very still, the flashes of his past life going through his mind. “To say it was a great and wonderful life would be stretching the truth but it was nice. I had what I wanted.”

“Which was…”

“Popularity and authority.”

Nex looked at Dark confused. The look was a strange sight. Nex normally tried to keep a straight face or one that would strike fear and intimidation into anyone that crossed their path. Seeing them confused by mere words was different. 

“Growing up in my family and friend group I was always in the background. Yes, my sister included me in her life and would confide in me but once she found her lover I became someone to turn to as a last resort. My best friends were somewhat the same. Then growing up people tend to part ways and create new lives for themselves. But I found out at an early age that if I truly wanted something I could have it. I had charm and charisma that could outdo anyone. I had a way of talking people into things as well so I did the only logical thing. I went into politics.”

The smile that graced Dark’s face was mesmerizing. He stepped closer to Nex and Nex felt Shawn gasp in the back of their mind. They felt a pull that was undeniably coming from Dark. They had felt it before and had easily broken the trance but his dark eyes were extremely tempting. 

_‘Don’t you dare, Nex! You can resist it! He’s mine!’_

**_He’s mine, he’s mine, blah blah blah._ ** Like they didn’t know this after being shouted at about it since the beginning. Their mind went to rationalize the situation. Dark was the one pulling the strings at the moment. He knew that Nex was the one in control. 

_ ‘Nexis, stop this now!!’ _

As Shawn shouted at Nex they felt a sudden snap. It took them a brief moment to refocus and when they did they saw Dark standing before them with his arms crossed over his chest as he stood proudly with an amused look on his face. 

“You really shouldn’t do shit like that, Dark.” Nex told him flatly. 

Dark casually shrugged his shoulders, “Proves my words to be true.”

“So you’ve had this ability to put people in a trance to do what you want them to do?”

“In a way. Yes it got stronger after…,” he paused and decided to hold his words. Clearing his throat of the unspoken words he continued, “I’ve always had the charm and talent and it served me well to get me where I wanted to be. First as my school’s treasurer for a time then secretary. Eventually being confident enough to work my way to being my school’s president.”

Dark paced proudly as he recalled his accomplishments. Nex didn’t want to interrupt with their question so they asked Shawn. ‘Schools have a government system led by students?’

Shawn thought back to the time he was in Ireland attending school. They had students who were granted special responsibilities. He was never given a position because he had too many responsibilities at home to take care of; Samatha being the main one especially after their mother died. Shawn gave Nex the best answer he could to satisfy them and urged them to refocus on Dark. Thankfully he had been too distracted with his own thoughts and memories to notice Nex and Shawn having an internal conversation. 

“After studying abroad and graduating university, putting my ‘talents’ to work was the beginning of fully understanding what I could accomplish. Of course I started small. Seats on the city council board. Advising as a commissioner but I desired more. Eventually I threw my hat in the ring for the position of mayor.”

_‘He controlled an entire city!?’_ Shawn’s shriek of surprise startled Nex almost causing them to stand to their feet but they managed to pass it off as grabbing hold of the staircase railing. 

“Let him finish before you go shouting, dumbass.”

“My family was uncertain of my decision. They thought I was biting off more than I could chew but I knew what I was capable of at the time. The campaigning and speeches proved that to them. Every time I would glance in their direction when I spoke as a candidate I saw a bit of their doubt fall away.”

Shawn watched as Dark paced and looked off into the distance. He could imagine what he was seeing. A crowd of people slowly falling for him, clinging to every word he had to say, believing him completely. He knew it to be true because he himself has experienced it. 

It was when Dark paused and thought back at what he had gained that Nex finally asked, “What does any of that have to do with the fact that you weren’t taken back by the ink monsters or by Shawn, to put it simply, having a split personality?”

Dark laughed as he turned to fully face them, “And here I thought you enjoyed taking your time, Nexus.”

Nex leaned back against the stairs as they shrugged their shoulders. Their patience was growing thin but the curiosity they had about the demon was the only thing keeping them from getting up and leaving. 

“I enjoy taking my time when I’m having fun.”

‘ _You have such a strange idea of fun, you know that Nex?’_ Shawn knew Nex’s idea of fun was toying with any type of ink monster before finishing them off and watching the puddle of ink become lifeless. It was worse when intruders found their way in. Shawn shuddered at the thoughts and memories that flashed in his mind's eyes. 

“Shut up, Shawn.”

They continued to bicker back and forth until the sound of Dark sighing returned their attention to him. 

“Fine.” He made that one single word sound heavy and final. “You’d like to know why I am so unphased by the monsters that roam this studio? Or why I am so completely content with my loving companion being possessed by an ink thirsty incubus?”

Nex scoffed and in return Dark glared at them. He had never given such a glare that had rendered them speechless. They always had a comeback or a facial expression to return when Dark glared at them but not this time. His eyes looked almost soulless. Shawn gasped at the sight of his eyes. He’d seen How Dark’s emotions could be seen through his eyes but at this moment he had never seen them look like this. It frightened him. 

Dark inched closer to Nex as he continued to speak, “The reason is because I have experienced far more wicked things then the likes of you and those that plague this studio’s halls.” His fists were balled at his sides as he stopped only a few inches away from the first step of the stairs where Nex was sitting. 

Nex felt Shawn’s urge to stand and step further up the stairs to create more distance between them but they ignored him. They didn’t know everything about the demon that stood before them but they knew that keeping Shawn from harm was at the top of his priority list. Dark wouldn’t hurt Nex for fear of hurting Shawn or the body that was in truth rightfully his. Instead, Nex remained seated and locked eyes with him; almost daring him to do something he’d regret. 

‘ _Nex, get up and back away. Dark doesn’t seem to be himself right now. Please,’_ Shawn begged. 

Nex didn’t move but Dark did. He got even closer to Nex. His face was so close that he could smell the ink that was dripping from Nex’s eye. Shawn hated that particular trait that Nex seemed to have because when they would switch Shawn would have ink staining his cheek that he couldn’t seem to rub off. 

“Tell me, Dark. What could have possibly been so wicked that none of this phases you,” Nex asked in a devilish purr. 

“Betrayal,” He replied flatly; completely unphased by Nex’s attempt at teasing him. Dark lifted his hand as if he were about to grab Nex by their throat but stopped mere inches away and slowly lowered his hand to rest on Nex's knee. His grip on their knee got tighter as he leaned forward and whispered, “ My sister and my sorry excuse of a best friend damned me into that painting.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nex remained still. The tight grip Dark had on their knee kept them seated. Through Nex’s eyes Shawn watched Dark’s eyes. The memories that were rushing through his mind reflected pain and anger in them.

‘ _Nexis, you gotta get him to let go,’_ Shawn told Nex.

Nex was being stubborn. They could feel the pain being caused by Dark’s hand getting tighter on their knee but they didn’t want to accept that he was hurting them.

“ _Please, Nex,_ ” Shawn pleaded.

Even though Nex was the one in control Shawn would also be experiencing the physical pain his companion was causing.

Taking Dark by surprise, Nex grabbed him by the wrist and dug their nails into his skin. The angry haze that had been in Dark’s eyes seemed to clear as he made eye contact with Nex.

“If I, an entity that resides in this body, can’t harm it then neither can you,” Nex growled. “Let go before I make you let go, Dark.”

Dark looked down at his hand. He hadn’t realized that he had been causing pain. Quickly he let go and stepped away from Nex and the stairs where they sat.

“My apologies. I had no idea what I was doing,” he stammered as he paced. “The memories…,” Dark’s voice trailed off and turned into him mumbling. Running his fingers through his hair almost yanking as he paced back and forth. Nex tried to make out what he was saying but his rambling was incoherent.

“I think your demon is broken,” Nex joked.

 _“Nexis! That’s not funny!”_ Shawn shouted. He watched through Nex’s eyes the man that had found a way into his heart. Shaw had never shed him like this. Dark was always composed and level headed. It was rare that he ever lashed out. Even when he did it was never towards him. Nex was a different situation. Dark would yell or scream at them but it never got physical.

' _Can we switch Nex?'_

The question took Nex by surprise. “What? Why do you want to switch?”

' _I think Dark needs me.'_

“Aren’t you afraid he’s going to hurt you?”

Shawn knew the answer to their question but still he took a moment to think it over. The Dark that was before them now regretted what he had done. Even though it was something minor he had caused pain to the body that held his companion. Shawn knew he didn’t mean to do it. He had been lost in a fog of memories and emotions. He knew what that was like; to hurt someone without fully comprehending what you are doing until after the fact. His heart ached as a memory tried to surface but he pushed it away. Now wasn’t the time.

_'Please, Nex. You’ll still get what you want. He really needs to talk and I think it will be easier for him if I’m the one in control.'_

Nex couldn’t argue with him. They had never seen Dark act like the way he was acting. It was troubling. Whatever he had experienced up until this point had apparently cracked him.

“Fine,” they sighed. “Ready?”

Shawn didn’t answer verbally. Instead he focused. Nex followed his lead. Together they began the process of switching control. Soon the part of the mind he dwelled in began to darken, becoming a place that Nex could reside. He envisioned himself walking through a door that led him to a brighter room while the door closed behind him. Shawn opened his eyes and tried to stand too quickly. His knees buckled and he fell back hard on the steps.

It was the thing to snap Dark out of his emotional haze. He rushed to who he thought was Nex’s side.

“Nex, are you alright? I’m so sorry,” he apologized again.

Shawn laughed and winced. He raised his hand to hold his head to put pressure to combat the pain that came with switching.

“It’s me, Dark.”

“Shawn?” Dark laid his hand on his shoulder.

Looking into Dark’s worried eyes he nodded.

Without thinking Dark lunged himself at Shawn, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight.

“Shawn, I’m so sorry. Please believe me when I say I would never hurt you, my love.”

He continued on and on. Pouring his heart out to Shawn in an attempt to show how much he regretted what he had done.

Shawn leaned forward towards Dark and while in the middle of a sentence Shawn placed his lips on Dark’s and stole his words. He could feel Dark relax and his arms wrapped around him getting tighter in an attempt to get him closer.

“Dark, not so tight. I can’t breath.”

Dark reluctantly released Shawn of the embrace but kept a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” Dark repeated.

“Dark, please, I accept your apology. I know you’d never hurt me. It was an accident. I saw the haze in your eyes; you were lost in your memories.”

Through gritted teeth he said, “That’s not an excuse. I’m supposed to keep you out of harm's way.”

Shawn took Darks face in his hands forcing him to look into his eyes, “You do, Dark, but accidents happen. That’s what this was; an accident.”

“I never want to do anything to cause you pain again.”

“Then maybe you should tell me what haunts you. Talking about it might help release some of that anger you are holding.”

Dark tried to look anywhere else but Shawn’s eyes but he couldn’t he knew deep down that Shawn was right. He had been holding on to this resentment of his sister and the man he once called his best friend for what felt like centuries. The weight of it all was beginning to be overbearing.

“Dark.”

Shawn’s caring voice brought him out of his rushing thoughts and he nodded.

“Talk to me, please. I promise to listen wholeheartedly,” Shawn smiled.

“I wish I could say I hated her.” His voice was raspy as if he didn’t want to say the words at all but forced them out. “If it wasn’t for her I’d be dead.”

Shawn remained silent but nudged Dark to sit beside him on the steps. He moved himself to the side a bit but Dark held onto him keeping him close. Shawn sighed and wanted to laugh at Dark’s actions but kept it in. He had never seen Dark so clingy. Normally he was the one that held onto Dark to keep him close. It was a change but he was glad to see that Dark was allowing himself to be vulnerable with him. Once Dark was seated next to him Shawn adjusted himself to where he was somewhat sitting on Dark’s lap. He moved his legs over Dark’s which allowed him to feel his weight. Once settled he heard Dark sigh and he watched as the mysterious man from the painting recounted his tragic memories.

“If it wasn’t for her I’d be dead,” he repeated. “Such a stupid statement but its true. Like myself my sister had _talents_. The nightmares she had as a child were visions of what was to come.”

“Did she lose her eyesight,” Shawn asked; remembering that Dark had mentioned that she had a fear of going blind.

Dark hung his head and sighed, “In a way I suppose you can say she did go blind. Her existence went dark.”

Shawn wanted to ask how but kept the questions he had to himself.

“When she got older she learned how to deal with her ‘ _gifts_ ’ as she called them. She kept it private at first but once she let a few people in on what she could do word got around. Everyone became fascinated with her. My best friend especially.” Dark began to rub Shawn’s legs as he continued to recall life before the painting.

“At first he would go through me. Asking questions about her that at the time were fine but as time passed it became bothersome.”

Shawn couldn’t relate to that problem. His sister Samantha was younger then he was and he was only in school for a few years with her before he finished he required learning. The village they grew up in was small so the school house taught all levels. His heart ached at the memory of Samantha running up to him in the school yard crying about a bully picking on her about her freckles. Shawn didn’t experience anything Dark had with his sister. He was grateful for that and at the same time felt sorry for Dark.

“It got to the point where I just couldn’t stand it anymore. I shouted at him to stop and if he wanted to know so much about my sister so badly he should go directly to her and ask.” Dark paused and chuckled, “I didn’t think the fool would actually do it but one afternoon I came home after my classes and there he was sitting on the couch with my sister. They didn’t even look my way when I announced I had come home.”

Shawn lifted his hand and placed it on Dark’ cheek. Dark leaned into his hand and sighed, “That was the beginning of the end. Soon my sister stopped confiding in me after her nightmares woke her. I would hear her screaming and would rush to her room but by the time I opened the door she was already calling him. I tried talking to him about it but he would just dismiss me. It wasn’t until after they got married and then divorced that he attempted to properly speak to me. Then it was my turn to dismiss him.”

“Who ended the relationship?” The words came out of Shawn’s mouth before he could stop them. His hand flew over his mouth as he gave Dark an apologetic look.

Dark gave him a smile as he said, “It's alright, love. It was my sister. Her heart began to wander and found love elsewhere.”

“With who? If you don't mind my asking.”

Shaking his head no he answered, “With my other best friend; the adventure.”

“Your sister had a type it seems.”

Dark couldn’t help but laugh at Shawn’s comment. “I suppose she did.” Dark wanted to linger in the moment of laughter that Shawn had given him. Especially since he knew that as soon as he continued that feeling would be gone.

“But her preferences came with consequences. My sister's ex husband didn’t take her leaving him for the adventurer very well. He became angry and tried everything he could to get her back but my sister had made up her mind. She wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn’t until later I realized why. Had she told me from the start things might have been different.”

Dark closed his eyes trying to keep the tears he felt from falling.

He wanted to stop talking. He wanted the memories to just burn away somehow but he knew that wouldn’t happen. The longer he kept the memories to himself the longer he had to bear them alone.

“He was always envious of what others had. He was very ordinary but that didn’t stop him from trying to make himself seem extraordinary. Like I mentioned before I didn’t know this at the time but maybe if i had paid more attention I could have seen something but all I saw was my best friend trying to move in on my sister. Had I seen past that I could have seen that he was not just after her as a person and heart but for her talents.”

“Wh-what do you mean,” Shawn stuttered.

“He wanted to have what she had to be able to do what she did. To be sought out like she was by many,” Dark growled. “Stupidly my sister saw it as him taking an interest in her and her work. She taught him everything she knew. She didn’t see what he was truly doing. It didn’t become clear until later which is why she left him and ran to another.”

“Why didn’t she go to you for help?”

The question burned. “She did but I reused to help her. I told her I wanted nothing to do with her lover's quarrel. She looked at me with eyes filled with betrayal. I was so angry with her that I turned her away. She had no choice but to run to the adventurer for help. He was more than willing to assist her. He had had eyes for her for years but had never done anything about it. It somewhat paid off in his favor. He had gotten her to be his if only for a little while.”

“A little while,” Shawn repeated.

“Yes, darling, a little while. We thought peace had finally come over him when we received invitations to a party he was hosting. He had been so quiet up until then that none of us suspected anything. We stupidly had our guard down.”

Dark stopped talking. It had been awhile since he allowed himself to fully remember that last night. It was as if Shawn could tell that it was getting harder for Dark to continue on so to comfort him he scooted closer to him, sat on his lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Dark relished in the warmth that Shawn’s body surrounded him in. It also gave him the strength to continue on.

“It was a nice party. The menu he had his chef cultivate was amazing. People of high status were there. He was an avid gambler so of course he arranged a poker game after dinner. He was the life of the party that night. Everyone was having a marvelous night. Then the sun came up.”

“It was the detective that found him in the morning. Sprawled out on the floor. There was no doubt that he was dead. What was unknown was who and how.”

Shawn gasped. He hadn’t expected that and neither had Nex.

‘ _This is a lot more than I was expecting. No wonder you demon is so messed up.’_

“Shut it, Nex!” Shawn scolded.

“We were all under suspicion. The detective kept us all under house arrest until something came to light. Everyone had an alibi; everyone also had a motive. Everyone he had invited had reason to hate him enough to kill him. Then things got worse when the body disappeared.”

“It disappeared?!”

“Yes, that was when my sister decided to get involved. She always carried her tools of trade with her. The detective was beyond insulted but allowed her to as he said ‘waste everyone’s time’. That only fueled her to prove him wrong. I tried to stop her. I didn’t know why but I knew something was amiss and didn’t want her to get hurt. But she refused to listen. Her words still sting. She whispered, ‘Now you care’ and rushed up the stairs.”

“She had lived in that house with him when they were married and she had a room dedicated for her work. When we followed her up there she was sitting at a table that was as if waiting for her. She dismissed it and began to light the candles even at the protests of the adventure. She told him to either sit down or to get out. He couldn’t watch what she was doing so she left. I reluctantly sat down along with the detective and watched as she arranged the table to do whatever she was going to do. We all sat in silence and waited. She moved and tweaked everything on the table until she was satisfied. She then instructed us to hold hands as she called out to her ex husband's spirit.”

“The candles in the room flickered and somehow there was a gust of wind. She continued to call out to him even after I shouted at her to stop. I wanted nothing more than to let go of her hand but she held on tight. She continued to call out and ask questions but I had had enough. I stood to my feet knocking over the chair I was seated at and pulled my hand free of hers. There was a loud crash and a scream then the candles blew out, The room was blanket in darkness. I searched for a light and when I managed to find one I turned it on and discovered Celine was gone.”

Dark looked to Shawn and saw the horror in his eyes. Had that been how he looked that night when he saw that his older sister had vanished? He always wondered how he looked that night. He was always known to show no emotion. He wondered if that night was the exception. He had never felt so terrified in all his life.

“The detective stood quickly and almost fell backwards but he managed to stay on his feet. He ran out of the room and headed to the kitchen to report what had happened to the police station and request for backup. A lot of good that did,” he chuckled deeply. “I however went throughout the whole house calling out their names. I had hope that this was some trick they concocted to scare everyone or as an elaborate ruse to run off together. I found myself in the basement of the house. The walls were lined with shelves. I was looking at the contents they held when I heard steps behind me. I quickly turned and saw him standing there. My heart stopped at the sight of him. He was supposed to be dead. My head couldn’t comprehend what was standing before me. He was supposed to be dead!”

Shawn’s arms fell from around his neck. He saw the haze returning in Dark’s eyes but remained sitting on his lap his companion recalled his past.

“I was frozen where I stood. I couldn’t make my body listen to my brain,” Dark ran his fingers through his hair as a chill went up his spine. “I just stood there as he limped towards me. He didn’t say a word to me until he was close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. I tried to reason with him because he wasn’t the man I knew. He was corrupted. Whatever my sister had taught him he had managed to twist it into something demanded and dark. You could see it in his eyes. They were sunken in and had no life in them; he looked like a zombie.”

Dark felt the weight of his words on his shoulders. He felt exhausted. The memories of his past running him ragged as he spoke. He was almost at the end. He could feel Shawn’s concerned gaze on him as he was taking a moment to collect himself. Shawn was the reason he was reliving his last few moments of being fully human. This would bring them closer. Shawn had bared his past heartache to him revealing a new part of him. This would hopefully do the same.

“The next thing I remember I was laying on the floor of a dark room. It took me a few attempts but I managed to get up and began to look around. It was as if I had been sucked into an abyss. There was no light and whenever I called out my own voice echoed back.”

Shawn flinched at his words. The room he was describing reminded him of the place he found himself in where he first met Nex. The room felt like a prison. He couldn’t imagine how the room Dark found himself in felt.

“It felt like I was in that room for hours. It messed with my mind. Besides my voice sometimes I would hear glass shattering. Eventually one of my cries was answered by a voice I recognized. It was my sister but she didn’t look like herself. Celine didn't look like herself. Her appearance seemed like a photograph negative that had been exposed to light. Her face was sorrowful when she realized it was me standing before her. She explained to me that her ex had gone mad and went down a path that had no positive end. That because of the path he had chosen she decided to leave him and never look back. She never thought that her leaving him would result in the outcome they found themselves in. I wanted so badly to scream at her but I couldn't find my voice. All I could do was stare at her as she continued to explain. She must have seen the anger and frustration in my eyes because her calm explanation became a fierce scolding. Celine shouted at me that if I had not shut her out that maybe things would have been different. I couldn't even argue with her. My heart had been so cold to her in her time of need. After she finished scolding me her eyes were sad again. She told me there wasn’t going back to the life I had before but there was another option for me. I questioned her why only me. She laughed as she told me that I started to care for her again too late. I wanted to grab hold of her and shake her but when I tried all I felt in my hands was air. She smiled weakly at me as she told me we were running out of time. That if what she had planned was going to happen it needed to happen quickly. I had no idea what she was going on about but she was my older sister and despite our past I trusted her.”

Dark felt his heart heartache as he remembered the look his sister had given him. He had been such a fool in shutting her out. He should have known better. Even now; he may still be angry at her but deep down he knew she did what was best at the end.

“She looked me dead in the eyes and told me that I was leaving the Darkness but at a price. It was going to cost her and her ex husband what was left of their life force. I didn't understand what she was saying and was confused because I had yet to see him. She told me that she knew a way to force it from him but once she did that they would cease to exist. I protested and begged her to find a different way but she told me that that was the only way. But before she did anything she told me that I also had to pay a price and that I had to agree to paying it before she would tell me what it was.”

Shawn had an idea of what the price his sister was talking about but he still felt nervous. He could also feel Nex’s anticipation of wanting to know more. They had been trying to get Shawn to hurry Dark up but every time Nex made a comment Shawn ignored them.

“I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to such ridiculous terms. As a politician I knew better but as her younger brother I couldn’t help but agree. She looked relieved when I told her I would agree to her terms. She probably thought I would put up more of a fight. If only she heard my inner thoughts at that moment,” Dark chuckled. “She instructed me to step away from her. I did as my sister instructed. As I did I noticed her closing her eyes and stretching her arm out. Her mouth began to move but I couldn’t hear her voice. The air in the room started to feel electric. I wanted to ask her what was going on but I also didn’t want to disturb whatever it was that she was doing. I watched as the space beside her began to shift and a figure began to appear.”

“It was her ex. As his form gradually took shape I saw him struggling against whatever hold my sister had on him. He was like a wild animal. I think even Nex wouldn't have wanted to mess with him.”

Shawn laughed though Nex didn't find the comment so funny.

“Celine had to shout for me to hear her. He was growling and grunting loudly as he made attempts to break free. But my sister even at her final moments was strong. She managed to pull what was left of both of them and created a way for me to return. But like she said there was a price and it was something I wasn't expecting. She told me that if she was going to go through with this and use what was left of her that my return would be a trial.”

“A trial? You mean like a test?”

Dark nodded. “She told me that it was for my own good. That it would soften my heart. Celine locked eyes with me and mouthed that she was sorry before she told me that freeing me from the Darkness I was to be imprisoned in a painting until I found the one that would change how I looked at the world.”

A warm blush came over Shawn’s face. He didn't want to seem conceited but he knew that he was the one that changed how Dark saw the world. He now wanted to protect the world for someone other than dominate it for himself.

“I didn't even get a chance to protest. The energy she harvested from the both of them came at me like lightning. The last words I heard from her was _‘Remember who you can be, Damien. I love you_ ’.

_‘Is that his name?’_

“Is that your name,’’ Shawn asked softly. “I had a feeling Dark wasn't your real name but I didn't want to pry.”

“Damien is the name I went by in my old life. After the first receiver of the painting perished I didn't want to go by that name any longer.”

Shawn’s curiosity was buzzing but he also didn't want to bring up any more bad memories. But it was of Dark could read his mind and told him what he wanted to know.

“The first receiver of the painting went mad and ran into the woods screaming out my name. A few hours later I was pulled back into the painting to wait for the next recipient. I met several others before I finally found you.” Dark leaned forward and placed a kiss on Shawn’s cheek. “I didn't know what my sister meant until I met you. She wanted me to realize that power and popularity isn't everything. That those things can blind you from what really matters. I failed in protecting my sister. I won't ever fail in protecting you”

Shawn put his arms back around Dark’s neck. “And I’ll protect you in any way I can.”

“I know you will, my love. That's what companions do for one another. We take care of each other.”

_‘Gag me.’_

“Oh be quiet, Nex.” Shawn hushed Nex and his focus quickly returned to Dark.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it wasn't easy for you.”

“Thank you, Shawn, for listening.”

Shawn could feel himself about to cry but decided to hold back the tears by getting up from Dark’s lap. Dark was about to catch him and pull him back but Shawn was too quick. Instead Shawn turned to face him and extended his hand to him for Dark to take.

“Let's go back to the offices upstairs. We can continue talking.”

Dark stood up and took Shawn’s hand and pulled him into him and wrapped him in an embrace. “Talk, huh?”

“Or not. Whatever happens happens,” Shawn squeaked out as Dark swayed them from side to side before spinning him out and back to him again.

They both laughed as Shawn dizzily stumbled following Dark towards the stairs. The two headed to the offices they had arranged to be their living space. Dark felt like a weight had been carrying for centuries lifted off his shoulders as he walked with his loving companion following behind. 


End file.
